play WICKED games like hide and seek
by DracoWinchester7237
Summary: Thomas has had enough Newt can't take any more Minho just needs to get away


Thomas ran, he ran faster then he ever remembered running until his lungs burned and his legs ached, he ran until he couldn't tell if it was tears dripping down his face or sweat. He ran until he couldn't tell if he was out of breath from the run itself or from the wracking sobs. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to get out.

Newt stumbled out of his house. Away from his mother and sister that just wanted to talk. Away from the pity that nobody could look at him without. He didn't know where he was going but he trusted his good leg to take him there. He felt hollow. He had thought that it being over a year since his accident that it'd get easier but the truth was it didn't. None of it got easier, he wasn't sure if easy was a word that could even apply to his life anymore. The comments were all the same whether they were whispered behind his back or spit in his face. 'You should have stayed dead' 'cant you do anything right' 'isnt that the boy who tried to kill himself' it didn't matter how much time passed, people didn't change. They just got obnoxiously condescending when they spoke. He couldn't do it anymore, he had to get out.

Minho sped around the corner, running the red light and ignoring the honks of protest when he did. He felt good like this. Breaking the rules, free. He wasn't just someone else's puppet, he was his own person. He didn't have to worry about what mommy and daddy would say. He just needed to drive. He'd never been as smart as his mother and father, both scientists that only add to the stereotype that all Asians were smart. That made him laugh. That was never something he wanted. And he told his parents as much but that didn't matter. He still was being sent off to some boarding school halfway across the country tomorrow. They were still sending him away until 'he started to care about his future' he cared about his future. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. He wanted to run. Run track, maybe even get into the Olympics. He was fast enough. He couldn't do it anymore. He had to get out.

Thomas Ran until he couldn't run anymore, his legs gave out and he fell face first into the dirt.

"You alright mate?" Thomas looked up from where he now lay sprawled on the ground at a boy about his age that looked so very familiar. It didn't occur to Thomas for at least a few minutes that he should probably be embarrassed.

"Fine." Thomas insisted pushing himself up. And taking a better look at the boy in front of him. There was something painful about looking at him. Like a memory pulling at his mind,

"Sokay Tommy, didn't expect ya to remember me."

"Newt." Thomas breathed and then before he realized what he was doing he was hugging him. "Newt I'm so sorry." Newt pushed Thomas off of him.

"Yeah, sure. I gotta say you look like shite." Thomas laughed.

"Yeah, well" Thomas looked around while he talked.

"Where are you going in such a rush?"

"Anywhere. I just have to get away." Thomas admitted then started to walk ignoring his feets protest. Newt walked next to him.

"Good that." The walked in mostly silence and Thomas realized how much he truly missed this. Missed Newt. they were halfway across the street when a van came speeding around the corner. Thomas didn't think just grabbed Newt and pulled them both out of the way so violently they fell, Newt landing on top of Thomas, just out of the way of the van which screeched to a stop.

"Uhm, thanks," Newt said.

"Anytime." they laid there for a second longer before Newt realized he was still on top of Thomas and quickly jumped up.

"Oh Shuck guys I'm so sorry, is anyone hurt?" Thomas pushed himself up just as who he assumed was the driver of the Van was approaching them. "Holy Klunk is that you Thomas?" Thomas looked the guy over.

"Yeah, what were you thinking trying to take out your competition for track captain Minho?" Thomas asked sourly.

"No I didn't even see you, I was, shuck I was just trying to." it didn't take a genius to realize how upset he was.

"Trying to get away?" Newt said from where he was standing a few feet away from them.

"Yeah." Minho breathed looking from Newt to Thomas, curiosity in his eyes.

The three boys stood there staring awkwardly at each other for awhile before anyone broke the silence.

"So you Shanks wanna get out of here?" Minho gestured to the Van sitting in the middle of the intersection with its lights still on. Thomas exchanged a glance with Newt before they both nodded.

"Good that, hop in," Minho said sliding into the driver's seat. Newt claimed the front seat and Thomas hopped in the back, sliding to the middle to lean forward.

"So what's the plan?" Thomas asked.

"Oh, Tommy you never were too good at winging it eh?"

That was the whole start of it. They all knew it would end messily. But they all figured it would be fun while it lasted.


End file.
